Beyond Saving
by Bianca Chang
Summary: Sasuke returns to take his final revenge by murdering the elders of Konoha. Only one precious person can stop him from accomplishing his task. SasuNaru Oneshot


Hey guys! Bianca is back. Sorry; it's been awhile! If any of you have been keeping up with the manga chapters (and secretly hoping that the two will just kiss already), then you won't be lost. However, this story is meant to take place after Sasuke battles Gaara… it's an alternate ending, persay. So onward!

I do not own Naruto.

**B** e y o n d **S** a v i n g

He is darker than he was under Orochimaru's curse seal. He has fallen beyond the point of rescue. His black ambitions cannot be dissuaded. Not even Naruto has been able to stray him from his dark path. He has one ambition and one ambition only; revenge.

If he succeeds in his next mission; the murder of the Konoha elders, what is he to do next? He may head for Madara Uchiha. And he'll keep going, feeding his chain of hatred and desire for revenge. If he were to continue his wrath unstopped, he probably would destroy the world.

"I don't care if I sound like an emotional child. I want revenge."

His words, spoken so coldly. Unable to face his true feelings, his true self, he buries himself in nothingness. He ignores his human emotions, in the hopes he'll never feel again. He destroys, for the very reason of stopping himself from being destroyed. Physically, he doesn't give a shit about his wounds, appearance, or reputation. But he's built a shield, so high and strong and unallowing to human contact. His shield may just destroy himself.

People hate him. It's hard not to; he's a selfish bastard, caring only for himself. Though it's not entirely his fault. Imagine, having your whole family destroyed in front of your eyes at the tender age of 7. Now, imagine all that happening by the hand of your beloved brother. Can you do it? I doubt it. Growing up alone, feeling as if anyone could abandon you anytime. Living for the sole purpose of revenge… the only thing that has kept him going. It's consuming him. He won't stop. And if he does, what will he do? He's lived in his pattern of revenge for so long, what will he live for? So many people love him, but he doesn't see it . Or maybe he does, but he doesn't care. He's fucked up, to say the least.

Only one person had a chance of saving him. It's too late now, I think.

It's too late now.

Gaara and Sasuke. A battle to behold. Sasuke, maddened and masked, draws his sword, delivering a final blow. Nothing stands in his way now. He marches off towards the tall building where the elders are said to reside. If he succeeds, what's next? All of Konoha? The surrounding towns along with it? Naruto?

Marching proudly and confidently, he is stopped.

A handsome, blond man with fierce blue eyes stands in front of him. No words pass between them… their eyes say enough.

"I'm not letting you pass, Sasuke." That's what comes out of his mouth, but his face, his eyes, his stance, they say something completely different.

_I missed you. I want things back to how they were before. Back when we were happy together. _

"Then I guess I'm going to have to destroy you as well."

_I missed you. But I'm so afraid of trusting you. What if you leave me? I won't let that happen. I'll kill you, so I won't risk losing you._

_I won't leave you Sasuke. _

Both fall into their battle stances.

_Prove it. _

And a great battle ensues. One that will be written in history books, and passed down along the ages, I'm sure. The battle of unsaid words. Their fight unleashes all the pent up emotions the two have kept in for years. They don't hold back.

Eventually, Naruto goes on his knees.

"Do it Sasuke, kill me." His calm blue eyes bore into dark ones.

He raises his sword, with a cold and unhesitant look.

"Kill me, but always know, that you were also my most precious person."

A quiver.

"I won't leave you Sasuke."

"After you, I'm going to kill everyone."

"Do it. I won't be stopping you."

For once, real emotion passed through his eyes. Heartbreak, sadness, defeat.

Sasuke drops his sword. He walks away. And then collapses.

Naruto rushes to his side.

Tears are pooling in his eyes.

"You know what I want Naruto?"

Naruto cradles Sasuke in his arms.

"I want… a fucking nap."

The missing ninja passes out in the arms of his greatest foe.

-

-

They lie in bed together, just holding each other.

Sasuke awakes. He touches his face with a pale hand. It's completely clean. He notices his clothes. They aren't the dirty ones he'd been wearing for days, but pristine, nice-smelling clothing.

Naruto is still as a stone, with the exception of his chest, rising up and down rhythmically.

He gets up and glares out the window. He feels the sunlight, and despises it. He looks out and remembers his childhood, and despises it. He looks at Naruto…

And he doesn't feel hatred. Not even a glimmer of it. For years, he had made the Naruto in his head seem cruel, loud and unforgivable. But the one he sees close to him now is a truly amazing site to behold. A serene feeling passes over Sasuke.

He glances out the window again. The elder's building in view. He could kill them all in an instant.

A sigh.

He walks back into bed with Naruto. For the first time since his parent's slaughter, he feels home.


End file.
